


Tour al pasado

by MadMoro



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:49:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая экскурсия в прошлое для Джеймса Бонда</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tour al pasado

...нет ничего более изнуряющего,  
чем вести светские беседы с человеком,  
которого хочется тихо и нежно изнасиловать...

Сильва вжимает Бонда в стену. В изрешеченный пулями бетон. Он раздвигает ему коленом ноги и целует жадно отчаянно в усмехающийся по-волчьи рот. Словно и не он провокатор, а этот удачливый британский агент. Бонд отвечает не менее страстно, одной ладонью он прижимает Сильву к себе, а другую хищно запускает в его белобрысую шевелюру. Поцелуи Рауля отдают металлом и пластиком. Он вжимает бедро в чужой пах и ловит губами стон Бонда. Сильва смеется, глядя в расширившиеся зрачки Джеймса.  
\- Вижу, кому-то не терпится освежить воспоминания, - выдыхает Рауль. Бонд скалится и тянет Сильву за волосы, заставляя откинуть назад голову. Джеймс целует его в смеющееся горло, в треугольник кожи в расстегнутом вороте цветной рубашки, пока руки Сильвы расстегивают ремень на его брюках.  
\- Ого! - ладонь Рауля забирается в штаны Бонда, оглаживает его напряженный член сквозь хлопчатую ткань нижнего белья, - отличная экипировка, "ноль-ноль-семь". И как же предписывает Ми-6 действовать в такой ситуации, м?  
Джеймс оставляет наливающийся кровью укус под левой ключицей Сильвы и отрывается от своего занятия, только для того чтобы бросить на Сильву злой взгляд и накрыть его пах своей ладонью.  
\- О, какое щедрое предложение, мистер Бонд, - агент чуть сжимает пальцы и Сильва давится смехом пополам со стоном, - а главное емкое...  
Джеймс не дает ему сказать что-то еще, затыкая наглый рот хищным поцелуем и параллельно борясь с застежкой на его брюках. Рауль хихикает в поцелуй, пока его пальцы оттягивают вниз резинку бондовских слипов, обхватывая плотным кольцом эрегированный член. Ему нравится то, что он видит и то, что он ощущает под пальцами - горячую напряженную плоть. Ему нравится тот факт, что чертов Джеймс Бонд, агент "два нуля", любимчик М, бесстыдно толкается языком в его рот, а бедрами в его ладонь. Этот хороший мальчик на побегушках британской разведки слишком долго искал себе кого-то плохого. И кажется нашел.  
Бонд не заставляет себя долго ждать - разобравшись со штанами Сильвы, он приспускает их вместе с боксерами и грубо сжимает чужой возбужденный член.  
\- Уу... - сдавленно выдает Рауль, посмеиваясь, - нежнее, Джеймс, нежнее... это знаешь ли самое дорогое, что у меня осталось.  
И Бонд подчиняется - хватка становится не такой крепкой, движения более осторожными. Мужская солидарность остается мужской солидарностью даже между врагами.  
Дыхание Сильвы учащается. Потревоженные ладонью Бонда белые пряди спадают на лицо, липнут ко лбу. Сильва придвигается ближе, так что периодически их ритмично движущиеся кулаки соприкасаются, нарушая порядок движения.  
\- Боюсь, что у нас не так много времени для экскурсии в прошлое... - каждое слово Рауля горячим воздухом оседает на лице Джеймса, цепляется за невидимую глазу щетину, - стоит немного поторопить развитие событий.  
Сильва убирает ладонь Бонда со своего члена. Возбуждение граничит с болью, а Сильва не понаслышке знает, что такое боль. Он придвигается еще ближе и обхватывает оба члена. Кажется, Бонд давится воздухом. Рауль сразу задает быстрый ритм. Его движения резки, отрывисты. Джеймс вскидывает бедра и протяжно стонет.  
\- Нет нет нет... - шепчет Сильва и придерживает агента свободной рукой за ногу, предупреждая любые движения, - это не по правилам.  
Бонд прижимается губами к его губам. Это не поцелуй. Это печать молчания.  
Бонд смотрит зло.  
Бонда трясет.  
От ярости, от возбуждения, от самого Сильвы.  
Глаза Сильвы смеются.  
Он кусает Джеймса за нижнюю губу, дразняще проводит языком от одного уголка рта к другому, но Бонд только сильнее сжимает челюсти, так что желваки начинают играть на скулах.  
Джеймс кладет свою ладонь поверх ладони Сильвы и тот понимает, что времени на игры действительно осталось мало. Бонд усиливает хватку, и Рауль напряженно поджимает губы, ощущая, как близко теперь соприкасаются их члены. Одно ощущение на двоих, одно на двоих удовольствие.  
Это почти больно чувствовать Бонда так - кожей к коже. Под пальцами, под губами. Лучше бы под собой, но времени действительно мало. Еще столько нужно успеть.  
Первым кончает Сильва. Он тихо и неприлично ругается по-испански в губы Джеймса, сменяя слова протяжным глухим стоном. Сильва пачкает пальцы спермой, но движения ладонью не замедляет. Тело Бонда напрягается. Он пытается толкнуться бедрами, но Рауль не позволяет.  
\- Давай... - шепчет он, и спустя пару резких движений Джеймс вздрагивает, кончая в кулак Сильвы. Бонд не произносит ни звука, только дышит, словно после забега.  
Рауль отряхивает руку и с довольной улыбкой на лице заправляет обмякший член Бонда обратно в слиперы, легко похлопав ладонью сверху, в шутку проверяя сохранность.  
\- Вот и конец нашего маленького флэшбека, - говорит он, делая шаг назад, поправляя свои брюки, - не сомневаюсь, что тебе понравилось так же как и мне.  
Бонд фыркает, одергивая свою рубашку и безуспешно пытаясь стряхнуть с ткани пару расплывшихся влажных пятен.  
\- Какая неприятность, - скалится Сильва, - к сожалению, у нас нет времени на ручную стирку...  
Он дразняще проводит ладонями по лацканам чужого пиджака, ощущая как под ними тяжело вздымается сильная грудь.  
\- И мы не собираемся никого смущать догадками о происхождении этих пятен, м? - Рауль позволяет себе застегнуть чужой смокинг, скрывая следы произошедшего под ним. - А теперь идем. Нас и так порядком заждались.  
Он отступает от Бонда и поворачивается к нему спиной.  
Рауль Сильва всегда получает то, что хочет.  
Теперь Бонд знает это наверняка.


End file.
